


The Tenant by Lorena

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Horror, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Awkward, geeky Quatre meets a mysterious new tenant of an old house and finds himself in the middle of odd happenings involving heirlooms, a reclusive writer, and love that transcends death.





	The Tenant by Lorena

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [The Tenant by Lorena]()  
**Length** : 01:59:50  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/The%20Tenant%20by%20Lorena.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
